Ecart de conduite
by loonie lupin
Summary: Rémus saoul, une voiture, un accident...


**Écart de conduite :**

****

Harry était allongé sur l'herbe du jardin, les rayons du soleil caressant sa peau. Il n'y avait personne chez lui, comme cela avait été la cas la plupart du temps. Apparemment, son oncle et sa tante avaient pris au sérieux les menaces des sorciers qui avaient accompagné le jeune garçon à la gare. Il l'avait laissé tranquille et ne l'avait jamais grondé.

Mais si, au début, Harry avait accueillit avec bonheur ce calme, maintenant, il en avait marre. Si ses tuteurs avaient été comme d'habitude, cela aurait au moins eu comme conséquence de le distraire. Mais il n'avait rien à faire et rien pour se changer les idées alors ses pensées revenaient sans arrêt à ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, au département des mystères. Il revoyait sans cesse la mort de son parrain et n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour empêcher cela d'arriver. Et, petit à petit, il sombrait dans la tristesse et la dépression.

Il était entrain de réfléchir à tout cela, les yeux fermés pour ne pas que ses rétines soient abîmées par la lumière trop intense, quand un bruit de klaxon le fit sursauter et sortir de ses mornes réflexion. Il se releva et se tourna en direction de la route. Bizarre, une voiture était garée juste devant l'entrée du jardin. Il fronça les sourcils et rejoignit l'automobile.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, il eut la surprise de Rémus Lupin, son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, au volant. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il conduisait ? C'était la question que se posait Harry en ce moment. Il s'approcha tout de même de la voiture, et il vit le maraudeur ouvrir la vitre.

- Salut Harry ! lança-t-il gaiement. Allez, viens, monte !

Harry fronça encore plus les sourcils, trouvant le ton employé par Rémus assez étrange. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, à la gare, la dernière fois, il l'avait trouvé plutôt triste, mais s'il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'air heureux. Anormalement heureux. Mais il avait toute confiance en son ami et l'écouta. Il ouvrit la portière et monta, prenant place sur le siège du passager.

- Rémus, est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- Mais bien sûr Harry ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais que ça n'aille pas ! Je suis juste passé pour t'emmener faire un petit tour !

Cette fois-ci, Harry en était sûr, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Il avait déjà entendu ce ton faussement joyeux, plus d'une fois. Seulement, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu c'était dans la bouche de son oncle, quand celui-ci rentrait tard du travail après avoir traîner avec ses collègues, dans un bar et qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Un peu, beaucoup trop bu. Mais, au moment où Harry finissait cette réflexion, il vit son ex-professeur tourner la clé de contact.

- Rémus, arrêtez le moteur !

Mais il n'écouta pas. Il démarra en trombe et fila à toute allure dans les rues. Harry se dépêcha d'accrocher sa ceinture de sécurité, tout en continuant à dire à Rémus qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Ils allaient avoir un accident si cela continuait.

- Rémus, vous êtes saoul, il faut que vous vous arrêtiez.

Mais la voiture allait de plus en plus vite et Rémus riait.

- Voyons, Harry, n'ait pas peur. Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, t'en fais pas, je maîtrise.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerais. Rémus faites-moi descendre tout de suite, c'est un ordre !

- Un ordre ?

Harry sentit qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire cela, au moment où Rémus le regarda au lieu de continuer à fixer la route.

- Tu penses que tu peux me donner des ordres ? demanda Rémus en rigolant.

Il n'était pas fâché, il trouvait seulement cela amusant. Mais pas Harry. Il avait peur. Et sa crainte pouvait bien être justifiée puisque, lorsqu'il regarda au travers du pare-brise, il vit qu'ils allaient entrer en collision avec un mur, qui semblait plutôt solide.

- Rémus, regardez la route ! Attention !

Le loup-garou regarda devant lui, sur la demande de Harry, et sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais c'était beaucoup trop tard ! La collision ne pouvait plus être évitée.

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne s'était pas évanoui mais il avait fermé les yeux pour essayer de ne rien recevoir dans les yeux. Il devait encore être dans la voiture, où du moins ce qu'il en restait. Il sentit une vive douleur dans sa jambe droite et dans son bras gauche aussi mais il pouvait encore les bouger, cela voulait dire qu'aucun de ses membres n'étaient cassés. C'était déjà cela. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et s'extirpa péniblement de la voiture, sous le regard inquiet de certains passants qui se trouvaient dans la rue au moment de l'accident. Mais Harry ne fit pas attention à eux.

Il regarda autour de lui, et vit que Rémus était toujours dans la voiture, et qu'il était évanoui. Du sang coulait d'une blessure sur le front. Il devait avoir reçu un choc bien plus grand et ce n'était pas la présence d'alcool dans son sang qui allait arranger les choses.

- Merde, murmura Harry. Appelez une ambulance ! cria-t-il ensuite à l'intention des passants.

Il vit, sans y prêter attention, quelqu'un sortir un téléphone portable. Il alla jusqu'à la portière et l'ouvrit pour essayer de sortir son ami de sa prison de ferraille. Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir, il sentit quelqu'un l'aider. Un des passants était venu lui prêter main forte.

- Merci, monsieur.

- Mais y'a pas de quoi. Vous devriez vous reposer en attendant l'ambulance.

- Non. J'ai vu pire, croyez moi. 

L'homme avait réussi à sortir Rémus de la voiture. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et il ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre conscience. Harry sentait la peur monter en lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre Rémus, pas maintenant. Il venait déjà de perdre son parrain et il refusait de perdre encore une personne qu'il considérait comme faisant partie de sa famille.

- Rémus, allez Rémus, réveillez-vous… je vous en prie !

- Vous devriez attendre l'ambulance. Il doit vraiment avoir eu un gros choc. 

Harry hocha la tête, ne se sentant pas du tout confiant pour ce qui était de parler. Les larmes formaient un nœud dans sa gorge. Il se sentait coupable. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué que Rémus était saoul avant de monter dans la voiture ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce ton joyeux ne lui avait pas tout de suite mit la puce à l'oreille ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé démarrer ?

Il ressassait tous les événements survenus depuis l'arrivée de Rémus à Privet Drive, jusqu'à ce que l'accident ait lieu. Il n'entendit même pas la sirène de l'ambulance, arriver au loin.

* * *

- Vous êtes chanceux, Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez presque rien. Vous devrez juste faire attention ces prochains jours et ça guérira vite, vous verrez.

La jeune interne lui sourit tout en terminant de faire son bandage. Il était arrivé il y avait une demi-heure et Rémus et lui avaient tout de suite été pris en charge. Harry n'avait presque rien. Seulement une foulure et un beau bleu, à la jambe et une belle coupure au bras mais sinon, il n'avait rien. Il était juste un peu sonné et sa jeune soignante lui avait donné un cachet d'aspirine et son mal de tête avait passé comme de rien. Mais il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle de Rémus.

- Merci Madame. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous auriez des nouvelles de Rémus ?

- L'homme qui était avec vous sur les lieux de l'accident ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien. Mais si vous voulez, je peux aller me renseigner ?

- S'il vous plait. Oh ! Et est-ce qu'il y aurait un téléphone par ici ?

- Bien sûr. Vous allez jusqu'à l'accueil et vous longez le couloir.

- Merci beaucoup.

L'interne lui fit un dernier sourire et le laissa seul. Harry se remit debout et, s'aidant des béquilles qu'on lui avait laissé à disposition, il entreprit de se rendre jusqu'au téléphone. Heureusement qu'il avait le numéro d'Hermione sur lui.

C'est vrai, puisque cet été, sa famille était moins dure avec lui, il s'était dit qu'une occasion se présenterait peut-être alors il avait gardé son numéro sur lui. En tout cas, ça l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il ne pouvait pas envoyer de chouette depuis l'hôpital et qu'il fallait bien qu'il prévienne quelqu'un sinon, les gens se feraient du soucis.

Il prit le combiné, composa le numéro et attendit trois sonneries avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

- Johnatan Granger.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis un camarade de classe de votre fille. Est-ce que je pourrais lui parler s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr, je vous la passe immédiatement..

- Merci beaucoup…

Il entendit l'homme appelé sa fille puis, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et des sons montrèrent clairement que le combiné changeait de main.

- Hermione Granger.

- Hermione, soupira Harry, soulagé. C'est Harry.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça peut aller. Écoute, je suis à l'hôpital.

- Quoi, à l'hôpital ! Mais tu n'es pas bless ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?

Harry aurait juré entendre les parents d'Hermione pousser une exclamation étouffée lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'hôpital.

- Je vais bien, juste quelques égratignures mais…

- Mais ? Harry qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rémus est là.

- Quoi ? mais..

- Écoute, Rémus est venu me chercher cet après-midi en voiture. Je ne me suis pas méfié, je suis monté seulement quand il a démarré, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état de conduire…

- Il était saoul ? le coupa la jeune fille.

- Ouais…. J'ai essayé de lui dire de s'arrêter mais il ne m'a pas écouté et on a eu un accident. Il est toujours inconscient. Hermione, je ne peut pas prévenir les membres de l'ordre. Je suis à l'hôpital « ». Est-ce que tu peux les prévenir ?

- Bien sûr Harry, je fais ça tout de suite.

- Merci Hermione…. Allez, je dois te laisser, je vais voir si peux avoir des nouvelles de Rémus.

- A bientôt Harry.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry attendait toujours de pouvoir se rendre aux côtés de son ami mais il savait au moins qu'il allait s'en sortir et qu'il devait bientôt se réveiller. Il tapait nerveusement du pied sur le sol, se demandant quand est-ce que quelqu'un allait arriver lorsqu'il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

- Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme se retourna. Dumbledore, habillé en moldu, se tenait derrière lui. Les gens le regardaient plutôt bizarrement mais cela devait être à cause de sa barbe et de ses cheveux. Harry se surpris à penser que c'était une chance que cela ne soit pas les vacances de Noël, sinon il aurait eu tout les petits enfants autour de lui.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas professeur, je vais bien. C'est Rémus qui a tout pris.

Aussitôt, le regard de Dumbledore se durcit et Harry fronça les sourcils. Apparemment, son directeur n'était pas très content de l'attitude du loup-garou. Il est vrai qu'il avait tout de même provoqué un accident dans lequel tous les deux auraient pu mourir mais c'était étrange, Harry, lui, n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Il avait trop de peine pour son ami. Il venait de perdre Sirius, lui aussi et ils étaient tellement proche et depuis si longtemps…

- Ça fait longtemps que tu as l ?

- A l'hôpital ? Bientôt deux heures. Excusez-moi, professeur. Je vais juste aux toilettes, je reviens tout de suite.

Dumbledore lui donna son accord et Harry partit en direction des WC. Quand il en revint, quelques minutes plus tard, il ne vit plus Dumbledore. Harry fronça les sourcils, comme il avait l'impression de l'avoir fait très souvent ces dernières heures. Où pouvait bien être passé son directeur ? Puis, il songea à quelque chose.

Rémus avait dû se réveiller ! et Dumbledore avait été le voir. Il devait être entrain de passer un sale quart d'heure ! Harry décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il savait que Rémus avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas mais ce n'était réellement pas le moment de lui faire des reproches. Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de réconfort, pas d'une engueulade.

Harry se hâta en direction de la chambre de Rémus et regarda au travers des stores baissés ce qu'il se passait. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait mais il voyait que Rémus était assis sur le rebord de son lit et gardait la tête baissée. Il voyait aussi que Dumbledore avait l'air passablement énervé alors il décida d'intervenir.

* * *

- … vous l'avez mis délibérément en danger ! Vous auriez pu être tous les deux tués. Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez vous montrez aussi irresponsable…

Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry, qui venait de pousser la porte, signala sa présence.

- Professeur Dumbledore, pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes, s'il vous plait ?

Le directeur sembla surpris de voir Harry mais acquiesça tout de même avant de sortir de la pièce, suivit par Harry qui jeta un regard derrière lui, voulant rassurer silencieusement Rémus mais celui-ci gardait la tête baissée alors il ne put rien faire. Il sortit de la pièce un soupir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Professeur, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée de faire des reproches à Rémus.

- Harry, ce qu'il a fait est grave. Il s'est mis en danger et toi aussi par la même occasion.

- Je sais mais… il est triste professeur. Ce dont il a besoin pour le moment, c'est de parler, et de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi arranger ça avec lui.

- Très bien Harry, soupira Dumbledore. Je te fais confiance.

- Merci professeur…

Il tourna le dos au directeur et entra à nouveau dans la pièce et avança d'un pas démesurément lent en direction du lit de Rémus. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il devait vraiment se sentir coupable. Harry resta un moment silencieux et, au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche, Rémus parla.

- Je sais que tu dois me détester Harry pour avoir mis ta vie en danger et tu aurais parfaitement raison. Je te promets qu'une fois que je pourrais sortir d'ici, j'irais à Grimmauld Place pour faire mes valises et que tu ne me reverras plus.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, Rémus, affirma Harry d'une voix tranchante.

Rémus osa enfin relever les yeux, mais sans croiser ceux de Harry. Il était étonné que celui-ci lui dise cela, mais ne comprenait pas réellement le sens de la phrase. Harry soupira et s'assit sur le lit du loup-garou.

- Rémus, regardez-moi…

Mais son ami n'obéissait pas alors il prit son menton dans sa main et le fit se retourner dans sa direction, encrant son regard dans celui du loup-garou.

- Écoutez-moi Rémus. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu vous mettre cette idée dans la tête mais je ne vous déteste pas. Je ne dis pas que ce que vous avez fait est bien parce que cela ne l'est pas. Mais je sais que vous ne vouliez pas me faire de mal. Sirius est mort et je sais que cela vous fait mal. A moi aussi alors, s'il vous plait, laissez-moi vous aidez. D'accord ?

- Merci Harry… mais je ne le mérite pas. Pas après ce que je viens de faire. Je…

Rémus s'interrompit, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Il baissa à nouveau la tête. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller devant Harry après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais le jeune homme ne supportait pas de voir le loup-garou comme cela alors il l'entoura de ses bras. Rémus se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et sanglota doucement, sa tête enfouie dans la poitrine du jeune homme qui, lui-même, sentit les larmes se mettre à couler le long de son visage. Il ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur la tête de son ancien professeur.

- Tout va bientôt aller mieux, pour tous les deux. Je vous le promets. Il faut juste s'accrocher, murmura Harry, d'une voix si basse que Rémus eut du mal à l'entendre.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Dumbledore avait observé toute la scène. Un triste sourire s'afficha sur son visage. _Peut-être que Harry a raison après tout. Tout ce dont Rémus a besoin, c'est de réconfort. Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Heureusement qu'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre. À eux deux, ils sont capables de s'en sortir._


End file.
